novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoan's Quickman
Zoan's Quickman is a species of humanoid mammal part of the dylanus family that was bred over time through genetic engineering and centuries of natural breeding. They are descended from hybrids of both quickmen and dylanusmen created through genetic engineering over time. Unlike their ancestors, starting in June 11, 1987, Zoan's Quickmen are no longer aggressive and won't attack with their claws nor their infectious bites unless if provoked, despite this however, neither of the Zoan's Quickman species could infect each other as they themselves are immune to each others bites from different species (for example, a Zoan's greater Quickman's bite can't infect a Zoan's common Quickman). They were given a common name in 2004 after a similar-looking character from Megaman Battle Network franchise, despite not having a common name ever since they were first created by Maverick Hunters through genetic engineering in recorded history (around 1200s), making it the longest timeline for a species not given a common name for a while, despite having a scientific name Horrordontodylanus. They are sapient and are usually peaceful unless if they are attacked. There are two species of Zoan's Quickman, Zoan's Common Quickman (Horrordontodylanus Abundantii) and Zoan's Greater Quickman (Horrordontodylanus Gregarmimus). Zoan's Quickman *Conservation Status: Least Concern *Domain: Eukarya *Kingdom: Animalia *Phylum: Chordata *Subphylum: Vertebrata *Class: Mammalia *Order: Carnivora *Family: Felidae *Superfamily: Dylanusids *Genus: Dylahomo + Velocidylanus *Scientific Name: Horrordontodylanus Zoan's Common Quickman to infect him with his bite to turn him into another Zoan's common Quickman so he could get a brother.]]Zoan's Common Quickman is the most common species of Zoan's Quickman and is also the longest-lived land organism on Earth, virtually living forever, having a lifespan about 600 million years due to using immortal jellyfish's genes back when the species itself was created through genetic engineering by Maverick Hunters. It has red and gold armor and literally black skin, but tan face, as well as white band across its torso containing a pad with an orange star-like symbol on it. It also has large golden spikes on its arm's armor and large and sharp golden claws on its feet to kills its non-sapient non-dylanus prey. It also has sharp claw-like nails on its hands and smaller golden spikes coming from its wrist armor, both for the same reason as the feet claws. Its head, except for its face, is covered by red armor with a large boomerang-like crest on the forehead and the same kind of pad with an orange star-like symbol on both of its sides, which are actually its ears that were designed to hear much better than normal humans or dylanuses. Its pupil colorations are always green in color while its lips aren't visible and its eyes are large and anime-like due to genetic engineering to create anime character-like organisms (non-visible lips, large animeish-looking eyes, etc). The species itself is always slim yet strong as well as being immune to muscle loss and obesity, unlike humans, possibly due to its DNA coming from dylanuses. Their bites are also the most infectious of all Zoan's Quickman species' bites and is highly infectious to the domestic dylanuses and the wild American common dylanuses, so it is almost always likely that a Zoan's common Quickman turns its dylanus victims into Zoan's common Quickman by biting them with their long vampire-like canine teeth without killing them, thus after the transformation, the newly born/formed Zoan's common Quickman's former dylanus memories gets replaced with newer memories of being a Zoan's common Quickman and becomes virtually immortal, but usually, Zoan's common Quickman will only do this if their family member gets killed or if they wanted a friend/sibling or if they are provoked. Despite this, they are usually peaceful and gentle and won't attack anyone or anything, except vampires (due to bloody conflicts with them), unless if they are provoked. Unlike natural dylanuses, Zoan's common Quickmen (even dylanuses who turned into Zoan's common Quickmen) are fully sapient and are about 4% smarter than humans, having a similar language, culture, religion, tech, etc as Maverick Hunters. Zoan's Greater Quickman Zoan's Greater Quickman is a species of Zoan's Quickman that is the least common Zoan's Quickman species, being only found in North America, Japan, China, and Europe, and isn't as immortalized as Zoan's common Quickman, living about 15,000 years in a lifetime, but this lifespan is excepted to increase due to modern medicine. This species looks very similar to a Zoan's common Quickman, but with wider clawed feet due to a more massive golden spikes coming from its arm's armor. It is also different that it has a tail, something that Zoan's common Quickman doesn't have, which is mostly black except for the tip, which is red with some gold on it and the tip is similar in shape to an arrow's tip. It's body is slightly more muscular due to being stronger than a Zoan's common Quickman. It's orange star-shaped symbol is also larger that it takes the place of a pad there that Zoan's common Quickman has. It's torso armor is also slightly more rough than that of a Zoan's common Quickman. Just like Zoan's common Quickman, this species is also immune to muscle loss and obesity. It might not be as infectious as Zoan's common Quickman, but is still very infectious, about 90% chance for either a domestic dylanus or a wild American common dylanus of being turned into a Zoan's greater Quickman after being infected by a Zoan's greater Quickman's bite (with its sharp vampire-like teeth), but Zoan's greater Quickman will likely only do this if they lost a family member, want a new friend, or if they accidentally bit a dylanus while playing, or just because they are provoked. Unlike Zoan's common Quickman, Zoan's greater Quickman isn't sapient while it sounds like and acts very much like a werewolf (only when hunting non-sapient non-dylanus species) and a dog (when playful, etc), if they were always a Zoan's greater Quickman or if they were turned into one. Category:Dylanusids Category:Animals Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Non-Sapient Species Category:International Treaty Organization of Sapient Species Members Category:Megaman Species Category:Anime Species Category:Sapient Dylanusid Species Category:Bipedal Species Category:Genetically-Engineered Species